


Fairies

by Fire_Bear



Series: PrUK Week 2017 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childhood Friends, Children, Day 3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pruk Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Gilbert's best friend Arthur is in their treehouse, crying. He is determined to get down to the bottom of this and bring back Arthur's smile.





	Fairies

Behind their houses, hidden in the forest, was a treehouse. It wasn't too far from either of their houses, close enough for them to run for help if they needed it. Yet no adult could see what they were up to, their 'secret hideout' concealing their games efficiently. Both of them loved it, playing in it every chance they got, escaping from their lives and their problems.

So, as soon as Gilbert got home that day, he dumped his bag at the foot of the stairs and, ignoring his father's shout, he ran straight out the back door. Through the sprawling and cluttered garden, he went, and out of the back gate, careful to close it properly so no wild animals could get in. Then he was running through the forest, leaping over roots and clambering over the old fallen trees with the moss covering them. Squeezing through a small gap between trees (he was starting to get too big and would have to take the long way around soon), Gilbert was soon in the clearing with the tree which spread its boughs in every direction. Nestled within it was the old treehouse which had been there since before Gilbert had gotten there. It seemed to wrap itself around the branches, tilting and climbing over them, almost merging with the tree. To Gilbert, it had always seemed like it had grown that way.

He frowned when he spotted that the rope ladder was already hanging down; they always looped it up over a branch out of sight of anyone passing by. Looking up again, he couldn't see anyone at the window and he became concerned someone else had claimed the treehouse. Annoyed, he sprinted across the grass, stumbling over a root before he reached the ladder. With a strength and will brought on from irritation, Gilbert scurried up the ladder and pulled himself onto the little platform in front of the door. He didn't bother to stand, scrambling across the space to get in the door.

Inside, the treehouse was stocked with toys. Plastic swords and shields were propped against the wall. Two cloaks, one green and one black, hung on their hooks, a wizard's hat on the hook beside them. A few balls had rolled into the corners and been left there. Two trunks, each decorated with different colourful stickers, were also pushed against the walls. A pile of blankets were messily folded and laid on top of the trunk with superhero and video game characters upon it. And, in the farthest corner from the door, was a little boy, curled up and hugging his legs as he quietly sobbed into them.

"Artie!" Gilbert cried, rushing towards his friend.

His friend gasped, clearly startled, and jerked upright, his watery gaze capturing Gilbert's own. Arthur's eyes were still the brightest and most captivating he had ever seen: sometimes Gilbert thought he was some sort of magical creature. Despite his nose running as well, Gilbert fell to his knees beside him and pulled him sideways into his chest, letting the little boy bury his face into Gilbert's neck.

"Gilly," said Arthur, sniffling. It was a sign he was trying really hard to stop crying and failing. "You're home. How was-" He broke off with a hiccup and pulled away slightly to wipe at his eyes. "How was your music class?"

"Never mind that!" Gilbert said. "What's wrong? Did someone bully you again."

Arthur shook his head. "No. It's- Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." When Arthur shook his head, he frowned deeper and turned to his trunk, shoving the blankets off it. Once he could, he lifted the lid and rooted around until he found the crown with rubies set in it and plonked it on his head where it slipped down one side. Now he was king and he could order Arthur to do whatever he wanted. Turning back to him, Gilbert almost willingly decided to let it go as he spotted Arthur's pout: he knew what was coming and wasn't impressed, clearly. But Gilbert pushed through his guilt and thoughts that Arthur was cute. "Tell me what's wrong," he commanded.

Rubbing at an eye, Arthur's pout grew more pronounced. "Okay," he said, petulantly. "Daddy told me fairies aren't real!"

Gilbert stilled. As he was a couple of years older than Arthur, he knew that fairies and magic and Santa Claus weren't real. But Arthur still believed and it was a part of who his friend was. Revealing the reality to him right now seemed cruel. He wanted to protect Arthur from that; it was why he made sure to let him use magic in any game they played, even if they were meant to be in space.

"Why would he do that?" Gilbert asked Arthur.

When Arthur shook his head, Gilbert guessed at what had happened. He may be young but even he was aware of his neighbour's tendency to drink adult juice and be generally horrible. There had been one time that had been branded in Gilbert's memory: the time Arthur's dad had blurted out that Arthur's mum had left him with his family. He wasn't sure what exactly that meant but he _did_ know that the way he told Arthur had upset the poor boy so much that he'd cried in the treehouse for hours.

"Daddy says it's time to grow up," Arthur mumbled, confirming Gilbert's thoughts on the man.

"Well, I bet he's just not seen one," Gilbert told him gently.

As he rubbed at his other eye, Arthur frowned. "I haven't either. Why not?"

"Hm," said Gilbert, thinking fast. "Well, it's 'cause they don't want us standing on their houses."

"I wouldn't!" Arthur protested, his tears gone as he took affront to the very idea. "I wouldn't, I wouldn't!"

" _I_ know that," Gilbert agreed. "But they don't." He paused, taking in Arthur's tear-stained face. "I'll ask my mum how to let them know you won't step on 'em. But d'ya want ice cream? We've got mint-choc stuff."

Arthur's face lit up as his smile finally bloomed. "Yes, please!"

* * *

Gilbert's mother took him aside once she'd ushered Arthur to the living room and the Pixar film she had put on for them. They retreated to the kitchen while she took out bowls and ice cream to start dishing up. She asked Gilbert what was wrong and he quickly explained. Once he had finished, she said something that sounded like, "That  _man_ ." It was almost a growl and Gilbert was surprised at the reaction.

"Mum," he said to regain her attention as she put the boxes of ice cream back in the freezer. "Artie  _loves_ magic. Isn't there some way to... show him fairies are 'real'?" He used finger quotes as he spoke and his mum blinked at him for a moment. Then she laughed.

"Oh, Gilbert, you wonderful boy. I know just what to do."

She didn't elaborate as they returned to the living room where Arthur was watching Merida with an intense stare. Gilbert knew it was because of the will o' the wisps which featured later on. His mother was clearly aware of Arthur's favourite films and what could cheer him up: Gilbert felt proud to call her his mother.

Once she'd put the ice cream on the table (and Gilbert had grabbed his before bouncing up beside Arthur), Mrs. Beilschmidt sat on Arthur's other side and turned to him. "I heard that you want to see fairies, Arthur," she said.

Arthur's attention immediately switched to her, eyes wide. "Yes! Yes, please!" he exclaimed.

"Well, you may not see them" – Arthur immediately deflated and Gilbert paused with his spoon in his mouth, dismayed that his mother would dash Arthur's hopes so quickly – "but you might get gifts from them."

"Really?!" Arthur's eyes were now so wide and shining so brightly that Gilbert turned his head away to hide his fond smile and slight blush. "Like what?"

"I don't know. It's different for every fairy. You'll just have to wait and see."

"How long do I need to wait?" Arthur demanded, shifting around so that he was facing Mrs. Beilschmidt, tucking his legs underneath him.

"Hopefully not too long. Especially if you leave a gift for them, too."

"Like what? They can magic up  _anything_ ! What do they want from  _me_ ?"

"They love milk and cream," Mrs. Beilschmidt explained. "But they have a bit of a sweet tooth so it would be a good idea to add something to it. What do you know that's naturally sweet?"

Arthur tilted his head, thinking. Keen to show how clever he was, Gilbert waved his spoon to gain their attention. "Sugar!" he cried.

"Yes, there's that. Anything else? You can add this to all sorts of drinks and-"

"Honey!" Arthur shouted, bouncing in his place.

"Well done, Arthur! They love that, too. And flowers, of course. So why don't you set out a bowl of milk with added honey and some flowers? The fairies will fly to you!"

Slumping, Arthur twisted and grabbed his bowl of half-melted ice cream. "Daddy won't let me," he mumbled around his spoon.

Gilbert glanced at his mum, seeing that she was frowning again. When she noticed Gilbert watching her, she smiled and turned to Arthur. "Why don't you set it in the treehouse? You can use our milk and honey. I'll make it up for you while I'm making dinner. In the meantime, you can go find some flowers to leave with it."

"Really?" breathed Arthur, clearly in awe.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Gilbert, abandoning his half-eaten bowl of ice cream on the couch. "Let's go, Artie! I'll help!"

And, as Arthur jumped off the couch to race him outside, Gilbert was pleased to see his smile was firmly back in place.

* * *

They spent a couple of hours running around the area of forest they had designated as 'good', plucking flowers and leafy plants. Arthur berated Gilbert for pulling a whole one out, roots and all. He claimed the fairies would be angry so they had replanted it and hoped it would be okay, voicing apologies to the fairies to placate them. Regardless, by the time they returned to the Beilschmidts' house for food, they had a large bunch of flowers. Most of them were the little blue flowers that Gilbert was sure were bluebells but, beyond that, he wasn't sure what the rest of them were.

His mother served Arthur's favourite: fish fingers, peas and chips. Arthur was ecstatic when he spotted it and ate with gusto. Gilbert didn't really like peas but he ate some so that his mum didn't shout at him and spoil Arthur's day. When he was the last to finish his plateful, his mother seemed to notice him struggling and laughed. He was surprised to be let off but he was happy to finally hop off the chair to go play with Arthur.

That was when Mrs. Beilschmidt produced the small bowl of milk with honey. The three of them trooped out to the treehouse (Gilbert's mum was reminded that she was only allowed there for the day) and Arthur climbed up. Gilbert only went halfway so he could take the bowl from his mum and carefully pass it to Arthur. He still ended up with the shoulder of his shirt damp.

After Arthur had placed the bowl and flowers just so without letting Gilbert see, they returned to the house and, not long after, Arthur's mother came to collect him. Their mothers had a serious conversation which only ended when Gilbert's dad came home. He was immediately sent to do his homework and he waved goodbye to his friend, hoping his mum knew what she was doing.

A little while later, his mum entered his room with a sewing kit and some bits of cloth. "Would you like to help me make a fairy gift for Arthur?" she asked him, eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Yes!" Gilbert shouted, forgetting his father was in the house. He quickly quietened down as he clumsily cut the bits of cloth into the shapes of a tiny outfit for a fairy. Once he was finished with one piece, he passed it to his mother who sewed them together. Gilbert insisted on a tiny waistcoat and a tiny hat and pair of boots. When he asked if they could make a wand, his mother told him that fairies wouldn't leave their wands just lying around. Gilbert supposed that made sense and let it go.

Upon finishing, his mother accompanied him back outside, the sun having now set and the forest shrouded in darkness. It was scarier, even with the torches, and Gilbert was glad his mum was holding his hand. They quickly reached the treehouse and Gilbert climbed all the way up, ready to do the swap.

Arthur had placed the stems of the flowers in the milk, leaned against each other to keep them upright. Several petals had fallen into the milk and it looked so pretty that Gilbert felt a little jealous that Arthur was leaving this out for fairies instead of for him. Shaking his head, Gilbert concentrated and took the flowers and the bowl, leaving the tiny outfit for Arthur to find.

Gilbert's mum pressed the flowers for him when they got home so he could keep them somewhere Arthur wouldn't find them: Gilbert fell asleep smiling.

* * *

"Gilly!" came a screech from their back garden before they left for school for the day. Gilbert, eating breakfast at the kitchen island, froze with his spoon in the air, blinked and turned his head. Rubbing at an eye and yawning, he looked at his mother who bit her lip in an effort to hold back her smile (it didn't work). She nodded and gestured so Gilbert dropped his spoon into his cereal (splashing chocolate milk everywhere) and made his way to the back door.

He opened it just as Arthur screeched his name again. "Artie?" he said, squinting in the sunlight. The other boy was already in his school uniform but it was a little dirty from having presumably gone into the forest. His hands were cupped, as if he was holding something small and fragile. Slowly, Gilbert remembered what he and his mother had done and he glanced back up to see if Arthur was smiling. But Arthur's eyes were wide, as if in surprise, and his mouth was popped open slightly in a small 'o'. "What's wrong?" Gilbert asked, worried that something had happened to the little outfit.

"Look," Arthur breathed, carefully unfurling his hands. Gilbert braced himself for the tattered remains of what should have been his present. But, when he could finally see what was in his hands, Gilbert could only blink down at the tiny oufit in confusion. He looked back up and saw Arthur's lips pulling up, slowly, slowly growing into a smile. "The fairies left me a present! Gilly, we gotta do that again! Maybe they'll leave me some fairy dust!"

Trying not to laugh, Gilbert grinned at him. "Oh, wow! That's amazing, Artie!" He paused and looked at the outfit curiously. "What are you gonna do with it?"

"Keep it, of course," said Arthur. "Maybe this is for when they come to shrink me to their size and make  _me_ a fairy!"

Despite knowing it wouldn't happen, Gilbert still felt a prick of pain at the thought of Arthur leaving. "You can't do that!" he said, pouting. "You can't leave me behind!"

Arthur giggled, a sweet sound that made Gilbert blush. "Silly Gilly! You'll come, too! Ah, maybe they'll leave a little outfit for you, next time! I can't wait!" Arthur bounced in place, hands clutching the outfit tightly, grin blinding.

That was the moment Gilbert fell in love.

* * *

"Gilly!"

"Woah, blast from the past!" Gilbert called through from the living room where he had been resisting the attempts to tidy around him. "What brought that on, Mister I've-Got-A-Stick-Up-My-Butt?"

"I  _will_ save over your file on that game if you don't behave!" Arthur yelled back.

Gilbert paused the game and gasped, placing a hand over his heart as he turned to the door. He waited until his boyfriend walked into view with an old shoe box in his hands before he spoke. "How dare you even  _consider_ that?!"

"Trust me," Arthur grumbled, rolling his eyes, "I've thought that  _plenty_ of times."

Grinning at him, Gilbert gestured for Arthur to come closer, puckering his lips. Arthur smirked and stepped close enough to give him a peck on the forehead. "You love me, anyways," said Gilbert, cheerfully. "What were you shouting for?"

"Remember the treehouse?" Arthur asked, walking around the couch.

"Uh,  _yeah_ . We only spent, like, half our life there."

"Then do you remember the times we put out things to attract the fairies?" said Arthur as he sat down beside Gilbert, box on his lap.

Cheeks flushing as he remembered his part in that, Gilbert turned back to the TV. "Uh, yeah," he mumbled, thumb hovering over the start button.

"And the gifts I got back?"

"What about them?"

"Look," said Arthur, pushing the box towards him.

Putting his controller aside, Gilbert peered inside and froze. His eyes widened as he saw all the little outfits and tiny books and petite pictures he and his mother had made over the years, nestled upon a sheet of tissue paper. He knew for a fact that there should be far more than what he could see and he presumed that there were safely under the paper. "Oh," he breathed, his heart doing funny things in his chest as he realised that Arthur had not only kept them all but clearly treasured them.

"Oh?" said Arthur, incredulously. When Gilbert looked up, he could see Arthur's happy, beautiful smile. "That's all you've got to say?"

Gilbert blinked, confused. "Uh, sorry. For lying to you-"

"Don't be stupid, Gil." Arthur shook his head and shifted closer, setting the box aside. "I  _did_ figure it out after a while, you know. Thank you – I really needed that. Your mother was a godsend."

Smiling at the memories, Gilbert nodded. "Yeah. I just wanted you to be happy. I've always wanted that..." He grimaced as he remembered some of the stupid things he'd done because of his deep love for the man before him. "Even if it sometimes didn't seem like that..."

Arthur laughed. "Well, I definitely knew that. Now, my little fairy, what on Earth can I give you in thanks?"

Stealing a quick peck from Arthur's lips, Gilbert braced himself to be shouted at and said, "Well, I always like some milk and honey." Then, with a wink, he leapt from the couch before Arthur could tackle him in retaliation, cackling as he ran out of the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Arthur let Gil run around the house while he played the game and saved over Gil’s file, deliberately missing out on side missions and stuff.
> 
> I kid: Artie’s not that mean... Probably.


End file.
